one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII: Oni vs Hades Izanami (Saya)
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! Two masters of evil go toe to toe, Raging Demon to Time Stop, God to God to decide who is the ultimate Fighting Game Antagonist. Will Oni overwhelm the vessel that killed Saya, or will the Imperator put even DIO to shame? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Oni.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Hades Izanami (Saya).) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning "THE GATES OF HELL AWAIT!" As Oni was using his guaranteed instant kill move, before he could launch the ball made from pure Satsui no Hado energies, time was paused. (Cues [BBCF Hades Izanami Theme -Yomotsuhirasaka-]) Both Oni, and Ryu can't move. That was when out of the blue, a portal manifested itself in paused time. A woman came out from the portal. She stole Oni from the fight, and as she stated that time resumed; by that point, Oni was long gone. Ryu was confused. He could've sworn he was fighting somebody. He looked around the temple only to find that he's alone. He then left the area to find his rival, and best friend, Ken. In the year 2200... As the background created a mechanical automaton of Take Mikazuchi, the two enemies appeared before its wake. Oni said nothing, he simply shot a Gorai Hadoken at the purple haired maiden of Death. It did no dice. ???: Is that your maximum strength? I can tell you that my time has died long ago... Oni was confused; time? Like, lifetime? But if she's dead, how is she still active? Such a woman like Hades Izanami refused to take any bullshit from anyone; even Oni... With the two ready to fight, it's Hell where both fighters are going... The Fight THIS OUTTA BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER... FIGHT! 59.9-51.4: Oni moved toward the Imperator, as he did a Sekisei Jiraiken to smash Saya to the ground. He then used Gohadouken to blast dark energy out of his hands. The Imperator blocked the attack, but didn't expect the Goshoryuken. As she blocked, she saw that Oni was leaving himself wide open. As Oni was about to do a Gohadouken, The Imperator jumped high, evading the dark essence, then the Imperator went all out... 51.1-39.5: She was breaking combos with her feet. She even used the disc surrounding her back, Yasakani no Magatama, to keep the combo up. After she attacked Oni with an undead black thing, she went into Overdrive, only to use her Exceed Accel. 38.9-33.7: The Imperator summoned many skulls to hold Oni in place. As she pierced a hole in him, it bled out at first then... KA-PLAT! An explosion of blood bursted out of the wound. Oni tried to get up with his brain on the line. As he did, he made an offer to the Lady of Death. 32.6-25.8: Oni: You are powerful indeed. You are a lady worthy of the highest praise... Accept the intent of the Satsui no Hado, and you'll be invincible! 25.7-18.4: Izanami: ... What if I told you the Full Power of the Satsui no Hado is weak, spineless, & Foolish? I was capable of full control over Gigant: Take Mikazuchi; the Satsui no Hado is very much inferior! 17.9-13.4: As Oni was angered by such a notion, he wanted to force the Satsui no Hado in her. He used his ULTRA: Meido Gohado to try and finish off such a monster. She simply blocked, and resumed her plan. Livid, Oni tried to use whatever he could... TIME STOP at 13.3! As Time froze again, The Imperator easily beat face at Oni, and blasted the monster to smitherines. TIME RESUMED! 13.2-0.1: Oni was Dizzy, and The Imperator was at full power. Desperate to win, Oni used Shun Goku Satsu to massively reduce her health. Despite it's speed, the Death Maiden easily avoids death by invisible beatings. She then struck back with her Astral Heat, sending the two fighters to space, with her eyes empty as a monster. The Imperator then summoned nigh infinite skulls of a Demonic sort, then they all went back to earth, killing the demon that wanted hell to Ryu from night to night... K.O.! The Demonic Maiden then teleported back to Oni's time... One second after Oni's Dissapearence later... Ryu searched around only to find nothing. He was about to leave before The Imperator appeared again. Ryu discarded any thought of the eye of the beholder... (Hades Izanami Theme -Yomotsuhirasaka- Ends.) Ryu: (Does a blood curdling scream) Only to also be murdered by the woman simply known as... Results/Credits (Cues Ragna Vs Izanami Theme | Blazblue Central Fiction (BGM)) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... SAYA! Oni is from STREET FIGHTER IV, owned by CAPCOM. Hades Izanami (Saya) is from BlazBlue, owned by arc system works. -Yomotsuhirasaka- is from BlazBlue, owned by arc system works. Ragna vs Izanami Theme is from BlazBlue, owned by arc system works. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:"God vs God" themed One Minute Melees Category:Street Fighter vs BlazBlue themed One Minute Melees Category:CAPCOM vs Arc System Works themed One Minute Melees Category:'Fighting Game' themed One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music